


Suffisamment

by Satanders



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Closeted Richie Tozier, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sexuality Crisis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Premier baiser, premières caresses, et beaucoup de questions entre deux gestes de tendresse. Un instant. Simple et suffisant.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 8





	Suffisamment

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637180) by [Satanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders)



Leur premier baiser a un goût de camphre. Ce n'est pas assez pour gâcher le moment, et Richie serre les paupières et presse davantage ses lèvres sur celles d'Eddie sans arriver à imaginer quoi faire ensuite. C'est suffisant.  
Il se rend compte qu'une de ses mains est crispée sur le col d'Eddie, et l'idée que sa mère puisse voir son vêtement froissé lui fait retirer sa main - puis il recule, sans en avoir envie, mais le visage en colère de Madame K s'impose dans son esprit, rouge, les cheveux dressés sur la tête telle une gorgone en jogging rose.  
Eddie gémit et se rapproche, les yeux clos et les lèvres tendues. Il s'accroche à son tour à la chemise de Richie - cette hideuse chemise verte et orange que le garçon adore - pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Richie n'a pas la force de le repousser. Ses paumes se posent délicatement sur les joues d'Eddie, elles sont chaudes et satinées, comme le reste de sa peau, et Richie meurt d'envie de le toucher, tout en sachant qu'il ne devrait pas.  
Que diraient ses parents ? Que diraient ses amis ?  
Mais il y a Eddie, Eddie qui compte plus que tout au monde, et Eddie a accepté de l'embrasser. Est-ce que cela signifie qu'Eddie éprouve la même chose ? Est-ce qu'Eddie veut le toucher ?  
La pensée envoie une poussée de fièvre dans son organisme, et sa bouche s'ouvre, il tente timidement de lécher les lèvres d'Eddie, qui sont petites et douces sous les siennes.  
Eddie geint à nouveau, pourtant il ne s'écarte pas, ça a l'air de lui plaire. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Richie s'enflamme : ses doigts caressent une oreille, se faufilent dans les cheveux d'Eddie, lui massent tendrement le crâne, et il l'embrasse, le serre contre lui, son cœur battant contre le sien. C'est suffisant.  
Puis les doigts d'Eddie l'imitent : ils tirent sur sa chemise, défilent sur son bras nu - le faisant se couvrir de chair de poule - tandis que son autre main part mettre le fouillis dans ses boucles - il sent sa chaleur, il sent la pression contre sa nuque, contre son occiput, une sorte de passion qu'il ne connaît pas, qui l'embrase comme jamais auparavant.  
Sa poitrine se serre et les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Leurs genoux se touchent tant ils sont collés l'un à l'autre. Personne ne peut les voir et personne ne saura. Ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent.  
Richie se souvient de respirer. Il baisse la tête, mettant fin au baiser, parce qu'avec l'anxiété qui se mêle au plaisir, il a la tête qui tourne, et l'air siffle entre ses dents - il n'est pourtant pas celui qui est asthmatique.

Les lèvres d'Eddie déposent des bisous sur ses pommettes, l'aile de son nez, réclamant sans un mot qu'ils continuent. La tête de Richie va exploser tant il se sent rougir.  
"Rich...", chuchote Eddie contre son oreille. "Richie, on continue, s'te plaît ?"  
Eddie le veut, Eddie le désire. C'est suffisant.  
Les yeux baissés, il voit sa cuisse. Il pourrait y poser la main s'il n'avait pas trop peur de la réaction que cela déclencherait. Il aime combien c'est naturel de se toucher avec Eddie, il ne voudrait pas tout gâcher à cause de son esprit mal placé.   
Il est envahi de son odeur. Eddie sent toujours le propre, le savon et une touche de désinfectant, ce que Richie a fini par aimer plus que de raison. Ça lui fait monter tous les mots qu'il retient au bord des lèvres, alors il les referme comme une huître, de peur qu'Eddie ne soit effrayé par l'intensité de paroles qu'il viendrait à regretter - "je ne peux pas partir sans toi, je veux rester avec toi pour toujours" et "je t'aime plus que quiconque, plus que mes parents, plus que ma collection de comics, oh Eddie tu es la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi" et "Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te garder auprès de moi, je voudrais te garder pour moi et ne jamais te lâcher"

Tout ça, et il ne peut rien laisser déborder. Il redresse cependant la tête et Eddie trouve ses lèvres à nouveau.  
Richie laisse échapper un sanglot et il pourrait supplier Eddie de ne pas arrêter s'il avait la bouche libre. Il voudrait aussi le faire rire et l'embrasser dans le cou, lui faire comprendre à quel point il est un petit miracle à lui seul. Mais en même temps, il ne sait pas si Eddie veut entendre ce genre de déclaration - trop romantique peut-être.  
C'est suffisant comme ça...non ?  
Eddie et lui se perdent encore un moment dans la caresse de leurs lèvres et des effleurements de langue - juste un petit peu - jusqu'à ce que l'une des mains d'Eddie se glisse sous son t-shirt.  
Richie sursaute et s'écarte juste assez pour regarder la main disparaître sous le tissu.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?", panique-t-il en repensant à combien il a imaginé être celui qui ferait ça - et s'en vouloir d'avoir un esprit aussi pervers.  
"Je-j'ai froid aux mains", souffle Eddie contre sa joue.  
Richie lui prend les mains pour les envelopper de ses doigts et y déposer myriade de baisers. Eddie sourit et Richie craque : il embrasse le bout de son nez en trompette, gloussant quand les sourcils d'Eddie se froncent, mais au lieu des rebuffades auxquelles il s'attendait, Eddie répond par un bisou sur sa joue. Et quelques insultes chuchotées trop bas :  
"Idiot. Crétin. Imbécile."  
Richie est submergé d'affection. Il embrasse Eddie sur le front et murmure son prénom et son nom avec toute la tendresse dont il est capable.  
Et il semble que ce soit vraiment suffisant.


End file.
